Wonders of Life
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Link has had an unusually rough life and gone through many hardships but he had never imagined that the one beacon of light in his life would be... To fall in love with his enemy.


_Hello everyone. Chibineptune here! Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer! I have finally written a new story and am ready to publish it. It will probably be two parts but there may be more, if so, I will tell you._

_I hope you will enjoy the first chapter. _

_Happy reading!_

**Wonders of Life.**

Link is a man who have experienced many things in his short life. He had battled hideous creatures since he was a little boy living a very safe and hidden life. He had traveled the world and exited the sanctuary that the Deku Tree had provided for them.

He had been _inside _the Deku Tree and killed the creatures feasting upon his insides and was given an important mission that would change his life to drastic measures. He met the lovely princess of Hyrule, Zelda, but that made him also meet the most cruel man who had ever lived and breathed on Earth – Ganondorf.

What was most surprising to Link through all these years of trials and hardships were not the monsters or the undead, or even a Zora princess falling in love with him and wanting to marry him.

No,

It was the fact that he fell in love with the man he was supposed to kill and save the world from. How did it happen you may ask? Not even Link himself can answer that question, but he can tell you how it happened.

In another dangerous adventure that Link had been assigned to, this time the Shadow Temple, this one had been the hardest and most challenging. Link had not eaten food for days or drank any water for more than a day. He was simply _exhausted._

He had wandered around the temple, almost like the undead themselves, dragging himself – barely. He hadn't felt when he fainted, but the last thing he heard before darkness took over his senses was Navi screeching.

He woke up, not knowing how much time had passed, but instead of waking up on the cold ground he had passed off on – he was now in a very comfortable bed. A huge bed with the softest bed sheets Link had ever touched or slept in. Link was more than confused now, who had treated him to such a nice castle. Who was this gentle soul that cared so much about Link's wellbeing?

His questions were answered soon enough when the door opened and revealed the most unlikely person who could have done such a thing.

Ganondorf.

He stood by the door and watched Link with his golden eyes. All Link could do was stare back at the giant figure who was now nearing his bed with giant steps - each step shaking the room slightly, or at least, that's how Link felt.

Ganondorf was wearing luxurious clothes that showed off his impressive physique. The colours red and gold suited his bronze skin and red hair that was braided into a model Link hadn't seen before.

"Finally awake hero?" Ganondorf spoke. Link had never heard him speak so he was more than surprised when Ganondorf's voice was more smooth and deep than gruff or harsh as Link had imagined it.

"How did I get here?" Link asked and was disappointed with himself when he felt a tremor in his voice that seemed nothing in comparison with Ganondorf's.

"My minions found you passed out in the Shadow Temple, that annoying fairy of yours was screaming and crying over, what she thought, was your dead body." Ganondorf explained, moving a little bit closer. Link's eyes widened.

"Navi?! What did you do to her you monster?!" Link screamed and jumped out of the bed, glad he was at least in his clothes and not in a heavy robe, or worse, naked. He had no sword or any other items but he would kill Ganondorf with his bare hands if he did anything to Navi. Ganondorf held up his hand, Link flinched away, expecting some dark magic being fired at him.

"Calm yourself hero," Ganondorf began speaking. "Your fairy is in a safe space. She is being treated for her wounds as we speak." Link glared at Ganondorf.

"What wounds? Did you hurt her?!" Link screamed, feeling his heart beating wildly against his rib cage. Ganondorf merely chuckled while shaking his head.

"Actually no, she hurt herself. When she saw my minions, she thought the worse and tried defending you, risking her own life and in the process got hurt herself – her right wing to be exact." Ganondorf explained calmly – how could he be so calm about all of this?!

Link felt his head spinning at everything happening around him and was prepared to face the cold ground but he felt strong arms holding him steady and carrying him to the soft bed. Link felt something cold and wet pressing against his forehead.

"You should be careful hero. You have a high fever and dehydration, both of those things combined are not good." Ganondorf spoke, picking up a glass of water, he held it to Link's lips. "Drink."

Link eyed the water suspiciously, looking up at Ganondorf with large, and probably, frightful eyes. Ganondorf sighed.

"Think about it hero, if I wanted you dead, wouldn't I have done so when you were unconscious?" Link swallowed and managed a small nod before drinking slowly from the offered water. Feeling the cold liquid against his dry throat felt better than anything. He drank the whole glass of water in a few seconds, panting slightly when Ganondorf removed if from his lips.

"T-thank you." Link whispered, looking everywhere in the room except at Ganondorf. Ganondorf nodded and left the room without a word, leaving Link alone in the empty room with his thoughts.

Several days passed, quickly in Link's opinion, where Ganondorf visited Link every day and took care of him until he was strong enough to take care of himself. When Link was strong enough to make it out of bed, Ganondorf took him to see Navi. The fairy was in a bottle and began squealing when she saw Link. It was such a relief to see him with her own eyes, she had been so scared when Ganondorf had told her of Link and his condition. She was more terrified of what Ganondorf would do to Link during his weak state but here he was in front of her, well and alive!

Link smiled and ran over to Navi, opening the jar and letting her out. She began flying around him, spreading fairy dust all over his clothes.

"Link! You're alive! I'm so happy you're well and healthy – I was so scared…" she began whimpering and crying, hiding herself inside his tunic. Link stroked her light feathery wings with his fingertips.

"It's all right Navi, I'm here now." He soothed her and felt love for the little fairy that had been with him through all the times, both rough and simple.

Navi flew up and was right in front of Link. "I was so scared when they found you, I tried defending you but they were too many and big and strong and…" Link chuckled.

"I know Navi, you don't need to explain yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad that you're well and healthy."

"You too." Navi said happily before remembering that they weren't alone in the room. She looked at Ganondorf, hissing at him, even though the hissing of a small fairy didn't sound intimidating against such a large person like Ganondorf.

"What do you plan to do with us you monster?!" she yelled. Link sighed.

"Stop it Navi…" Navi looked at him in surprise.

"But Link, he…"

"He was kind enough to take us in and care for us instead of killing us right away, which he could have done easily." Link spoke softly, leaving Navi speechless.

"B-but…he's the enemy." She whispered to Link. Link nodded knowingly – he knew that all too well.

"I know but after how he treated me, and you, I don't think I have the strength to stand against him." Link said, looking at the ground, ashamed.

"What's going on Link?" Navi asked. "You're not telling me the whole truth here." Link shook his head.

"The truth is far more terrifying than that." Link whispered, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

"Are you dying?!" Navi screamed, her body shaking before his eyes. Link shook his head once more. "Then what is it Link? You're scaring me!"

"Navi, I…I'm staying here with Ganondorf." Link said.

**To Be Continued…**

_Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter._

_Reviews are always welcome, as is feedback._

_Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day!_


End file.
